Ultraseven Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub (Full Video)
Ultraseven Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub (Full Video) is Speical videos on 52rd Anniversary of Ultraseven Base on for Showa Ultra Series and Made by Tsuburaya Productions Original Voice and Soundtrack by Valve. the films was cancelled by Copyright in early October 1, 2019. films was newest design in October 1, 2020. Full video on 200th Subscribe. in December 12, 2019 video was special of Saturday. later upload in January 7, 2020 was first 2020 years Plot is Kaiju Made for Voice by Team Fortress 2 Dub and Funny Ultraseven he destroyed of King Joe on FE3. Dan Moroboshi turned to Ultraseven leaving of Earth and return to M78. Ultraseven's lost fight to Pandon. meanwhile in rooms Seven's Superior was arrive. Superior wants Ultraseven back to M78. Ultraseven no back to M78 and Superior hold Ultra Eye to Owl Clock. Ultraseven's final mission fight to Pandon and Dan is transformed to Ultraseven goes to M78 and left of Earth M1 hear of Mike and player gets dance of Kazotsky Kick in MVM Kaiju Voice by TF2 Dub * Spy as Alien Cool & Alien Pitt & Alien Godola & Alien Pegassa & Alien Metron & Alien Icarus & Nurse & Alien Spell & Alien Pedan & Alien Bell & Alien Shaplay & Alien Shadow & Alien Kanan & Alien Poll & Alien Borg & Alien Kill & Alien Prote & Alien Mimy (on Iron Rocks top) & Alien Plachiku & Shadowman & Alien Uley (space ship) & Alien Zamppa & Alien Pega & Alien Guts & Alien Tepeto & Nonmalt & Robot Chief & Alien Perolynga & Alien Hook & Pandon * Heavy as Miclas & Alien Wild & Alien Iyros & Annon & Giradorus & Alien Braco & Gabura & Miclas (return) & Star Bem Gyeron & Dinosaur Tank & Guyros & Alien Goron & Gorry * Soldier as Alien Waiell & Alien Quraso & Alien Chibu & King Joe & U-Tom & Iron Rocks & Gandar & Dinosaur Tank & Darii & Agira & Crazygon & Robot Commissioner & Imitation Ultraseven * Sniper as Windom * Medic as Eleking & Alien Bira & Tepeto & Pandon & Alien Ghos * Demoman as Gumonga & Alien Bado & Aron * Administrator as Alien Pitt & Zero One & Alien Magellan & Alien Salome (female) & Alien Ghos Copyrighted and Newest Mike was report in Everythings. the video was Copyrighted by YouTube. he not long YouTube everymore he helped by his friends and family is helped after he is disappeared in sometime on October 1, 2019. in early October 3, 2019 Mike is back and talking to many worldwide was Copyrighted by YouTube and make newest design. are Ultraseven intro is Hawaiian English are not Copyrighted for songs (40 Years later songs is Bad idea and was trick of Real Copyrighted). Intro is Original Ultraseven Hawaiian series. Original Ultraseven intro was copyright by YouTube. in early day Big Town Studio was planned of full video was soon. Big Town Studio was idea of Ultraseven and Pandon is fighting in 1990s game is SNES, and added of original Ultraman Kaiju intro is Ultra Q titled and next Ultraman titled just like of Ultraman Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. and Ultra Q Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. was not song. in October 19. was finding music by Davin Channel. In October 28. he replace of Music has Mario Party 9 is Go Crazy!. video was upload in December 13, 2019. was special of Saturday in December 12. was planned to after was late. according to Mike Emil Kening. the video was uploaded in Tuesday on January 7, 2020. was Seven days Starring cast * Paul as Ultraseven/Dan Moroboshi * James as Seven's Superior * Sniper as Ultraseven * Frank Eddies as Ultraseven/Dan Moroboshi (Original) * Mike Emil Kening as Seven's Superior (Original) * Medic & Spy as Reconstructed Pandon * Soldier & Engineer & Demoman as Ultra Garrison * Kohji Moritsugu as Dan Moroboshi (archive footage and final cut) * Soldier as King Joe * Daniel as Zoffy and Narrator Quotes Seven's Superior speaking * Superior: Number 340!, no. Let's call you by your name on Earth: Ultraseven, I really saw you was damaged battle, passed year ago, so you are leaving Earth!, Ultraseven you wants return to Planet M78! * Ultraseven/Dan Moroboshi: But. I never return planet * Superior: seven you just return planet, you in Earth you be death! * Ultraseven/Dan Moroboshi: I not leaving Earth! and i wants saved Earth * Superior: that's it!, all bleed for your Energy!, You Not Change to Ultraseven, No Longer be able to return to M78! Zoffy voice line * Zoffy: in before morning time, Ultraseven leaving Earth, and he return to Planet M78, so Ultra Garrison is wave to Dan Moroboshi, so he not long back earth again. is final mission of himself. so he best Ultra Warriors, Dan is thank of Memory to Ultra Garrison, The End!, so you wait new series in today, next video is Return of Ultraman Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub. on next year! Gallery Ultraseven Kaiji Voice by TF2 Dub Full Videos Post.jpg| Original thumbnail New Ultraseven Kaiju TF2 Dub card.jpg| Special thumbnail (early) Trivia * Second of Ultra Showa Series Portrayed by TF2 Dub * Zoffy was return in Video. he narration in Ending of Ultraseven * Full Video was upload in October 22, 2019. is Special of 80th Birthday of Susumu Kurobe. actor of Hayata. Big Town Studio was planned video in October 1, 2020. was Remastered * Big Town Studio was planned on July 20 of Part of Ultraseven Kaiju Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub * the episode was Ultraseven opening in ending scene and credit card. Dan Moroboshi turned to Ultraseven is good bye to Earth. now was final cut. Ultra Garrison is farewell to Moroboshi. is copyrighted claim. by rudest YouTube * the episode has Roblox Animation. is since 1 year ago of Halloween video. after Mike is stop record of Roblox. and he return play of Roblox again on before 1 years ago * the tumbnail card is same of episode ** the thumbnail was used to Part 5. King Joe was replace of Alien Hook ** Special thumbnail is currently used card. added of Sniper and Demoman in thumbnail. added Elekin and Star Bem Gyeron from part 3. Special of Susumu Kurobe. is change to Halloween event * Update of newest scene ** the original films was not Seven's Superior scenes. and new design was added scenes is are unseen in original ** Original air date reupload video was late in October 11, 2019. maybe upload in another day was too late ** Big Town Studio was added of two Kaiju is King Joe and Future Kaiju Tyrant was attacking was Seven's Superior tells damaged Ultraseven life. Footage video is atsukiFE3 ** Big Town Studio was reported of Zoffy was Return of series. Zoffy is talking at Ultraman and take scene has cut. was story Category:Season 2019 Category:Ultra Series Category:Tsuburaya Productions Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Team Fortress 2 Parodies Category:Ultra Series Voice Portrayed by TF2 Dub Category:Directed by Mike Emil Kening Category:Directed by Rodney Palma Category:Directed by Brian Jones Kening Category:Directed by Henry Kening Category:Season 2020